


Tame the Beast

by Wwegirl12



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wwegirl12/pseuds/Wwegirl12
Summary: Baron Corbin is angry at his Summer slam Debut being cancelled. He decides to take his anger out on you and smut ensues





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same name and decided to put my fics on here to. So enjoy!

To say Baron was pissed off was an understatement. His Summerslam debut cancelled because of that coward Kalisto. They say he wasn't medically cleared to fight but Baron knew it was because he was too scared to face Baron in a match. He was roaming his locker room having already destroyed anything he could get his hands on in there. 

You walk in and survey the damage your boyfriend has done to your shared locker room and sighed. This caused Baron to look up and your breath caught in your throat when you saw the anger in his eyes. You were tired after you 6 woman tag match which you lost when you were pinned by the returning Nikki Bella. Not sure if you could deal with his mood after your tiring match and already pissed off because you lost you look toward the corridor and debate going to a different locker room.

 

“What's your problem?” Baron growled eyes locked on you. “You thinking of running away from me?” He kicks at the upturned chair next to him sending it flying stopping a few feet away from you.  
Your eyes flare, he didn't seem bothered that the chair could have hit you.

 

“I'm not running away from you Baron, but I'm not staying here with you in this mood. I'm pissed off about losing but you don't see me destroying a locker room because of it, and I'm not gonna sit around and let you take it out on me either!” You spit out turning to grab my bag so I can leave.

Before you can reach your bag however Baron grabs your wrist and shoves you against the wall covering you with his body. You cant help but shiver when you see the look in his eyes. He's gonna take his anger out on you the way you like it, by fucking you so hard won't be able to walk straight the next day. 

“You are not going anywhere, you are going to get out of your clothes and get on your fucking knees and suck me” he demands giving you a harsh kiss biting at your lips as he pulls away. You feel yourself getting really turned by his forcefulness and start stripping your ring top off hissing when the cool air hits your hardened nipples increasing your excitement.

 

“Hurry up don't make me punish you for being too slow.” growls Baron peeling off his own top then palming his hardening through his jeans. You bite your lip at the sight hurrying to pull off your shorts. You barely have time to kick them aside before you're pushed against the wall again and he rips the tights covering your underwear. 

“(Y/N) you're too slow you should be on your knees by now with my cock in your mouth. Now bend over with your palms on the wall.” he growls in your ear causing heat to pool in your belly. You hurry to do what you're told knowing what's coming next and loving the idea. Baron roughly yanks your underwear down before giving your ass a quick hard slap making you whimper. He give you five more hard slaps before running his hand down slipping his finger through your folds feeling how wet you are. Baron lets out a dirty chuckle.

“(Y/N) you dirty slut you're soaking wet. Only whores get wet when they're getting spanked you know that?” You moan as an answer too turned onto give a proper response. “Get on your knees (Y/N) time to choke on my cock” Baron commands stepping away from you. You hurry to your knees desperate to feel him in your mouth.

 

You waste no time taking him in to your throat as deep as you can causing his breath to hitch and his hand to tangle in you hair. He uses your hair to fuck himself with your mouth causing you to gag, Baron knows you love it like this. Baron starts moaning your name and you can feel him twitch in your mouth, you know he's close. You're so horny you hope he'll get you off after he's cum, but he pulls out before he climaxes. 

“Bend over hands on the wall again” Baron says harshly and you scrabble to your feet eager to obey. As soon as you're in position Baron slides into you in one hard thrust giving you no time adjust before he's pounding you hard gripping your waist so hard you know you'll have bruises later. You cry out in ecstasy and Baron snarls in your ear

“You better get yourself off quick (Y/N) I'm gonna be quick and I'm not helping you cum.” Just Baron saying that gets you closer to the edge. You moan his name, his cock pounding into you feels so good and you know its not gonna be long before you explode. 

“Fuck Baron your cock feels so good in my pussy” You scream pleasure mounting. He keeps pounding you hard and fast, it only takes half a dozen more thrusts before you cum yelling Barons name. Your orgasm send him over the edge and he buries himself inside you filling you up with his seed. Once you both have come down from high baron begins nuzzling your neck and peppering your face with kisses. You giggle knowing you have sated the beast within for now. 

“I love when you take your anger out on me like that.” you grin turning to face him for a proper kiss. “I'll have to do that from now on then” Baron replies kissing you back eagerly.


End file.
